Cupido II Der Tag danach
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Cupido-Begierde. Was passiert am Tag danach? Auf vielfachen Wunsch die Fortsetzung Femmeslash MM/HG


_Disclaimer: _Wie immer gehört mir nichts und ich verdiene nichts an dieser Story, außer vllt einen Klaps auf die Finger….

_A/N: _Ich bin meinen Grundsätzen in mehrfacher Hinsicht untreu geworden.

1. Beta war diesmal nicht meine Lapislazuli, sondern , der ich dafür danke, dass sie sich freudig geopfert hat. *knuddel*

2. Normalerweise vermeide ich es, Fortsetzungen zu fertigen Oneshots zu schreiben, aber anscheinend habt ihr doch erfolgreich

herumgenervt! *g*

3. Diese Story erfüllt den Tatbestand gesammelter Klischees!

Trotzdem viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Cupido II – Der Tag danach**

Am nächsten Morgen machte McGonagall sich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Einerseits graute es ihr davor, Miss Granger nach dieser Episode in die Augen zu sehen, andererseits aber freute sich ein Teil von ihr unerklärlicherweise darauf, sie wieder zu sehen.

Und da kam sie auch schon, flankiert von Harry und Ron, die Treppe hinab. Schuldbewusst registrierte Minerva, dass Hermine unter ihrem Schulumhang einen Rollkragenpullover trug, der ihren Hals bis zum Kinn verdeckte, ähnlich wie ihre eigene Robe es tat, die nur notdürftig die Spuren von Hermines leidenschaftlichen Küssen verbarg.

Hermine bemerkte sie und grinste innerlich, als sie daran dachte, _warum_ McGonagall diese hochgeschlossene Robe trug, bevor sie ihrer Lehrerein ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf.

McGonagall wurden bei diesem Lächeln die Knie weich, riss sich aber zusammen.

„Miss Granger? Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro, ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Natürlich, Professor!"

Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder hatte Hermine das „_Professor_" eigenartig betont?

McGonagall beschloss, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen und sich stattdessen die Beine zu vertreten und einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft zu machen.

In rasendem Tempo umschritt sie den schwarzen See, während ihre Gedanken wild durcheinander purzelten, bevor sie dann mit eindrucksvoll wehender Robe durch das Schloss zu ihrem Büro eilte, wo Hermine schon vor der Tür auf sie wartete. Sie öffnete die schwere Tür.

„Miss Granger, bitte kommen Sie herein!", forderte sie die Schülerin unnötigerweise auf und durchquerte mit langen Schritten ihr Büro, um sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch zu flüchten, der ihr zumindest einen Anschein von Souveränität verlieh.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz!", wies sie die junge Frau dann an.

Hermine gehorchte und schlug die Beine übereinander, wobei ihr Rock ein gutes Stück nach oben rutschte.

Minerva wurde es bei diesem Anblick unangenehm warm.

‚Das ist eine Nachwirkung des Fluches', redete sie sich ein, ‚ganz bestimmt kommt es davon.'

„Miss Granger, wegen gestern…", begann sie und fixierte ein Pergament auf ihrer Tischplatte, um nicht auf Hermines Beine zu starren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas zu besprechen hätten, Professor", unterbrach Hermine und sah die ältere Frau eindringlich an.

„Wir beide wissen um die besonderen Umstände. Falls Sie befürchten, dass ich aus dieser Sache Kapital zu schlagen gedenke, können Sie beruhigt sein, ich habe keine Erpressung im Sinn", erklärte Hermine und lächelte entwaffnend.

Sie sprang auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch, kniete sich neben McGonagalls Stuhl und ergriff die Hände ihrer Lehrerin.

„Das war gestern eine wunderbare Erfahrung für mich, Minerva und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon. Bitte, mach das nicht kaputt", bat sie McGonagall.

Und als sie bemerkte, dass die Frau sich unwillkürlich versteifte, fügte sie hinzu: „Und bitte, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich habe nicht vor, dir zu schaden."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Hermine", stieß McGonagall gepresst hervor und betrachtete die vor ihr kniende Schülerin etwas hilflos.

„Das erklärt natürlich auch, warum du mich ansiehst wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange", spottete Hermine sanft und führte McGonagalls Hände an die Lippen. „Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich dir erkläre, dass ich im Grunde schon volljährig bin?"

„Du bist nicht volljährig."

„Nun, nicht offiziell", räumte Hermine ein und fummelte eine schmale Goldkette unter ihrem Pullover hervor. „Erinnerst du dich an mein drittes Jahr? An meinen Zeitumkehrer?"

Demonstrativ hielt sie der Frau den Zeitumkehrer unter die Nase.

„Mein drittes Jahr war mindestens doppelt so lange wie das der anderen, demnach bin ich auch mindestens ein Jahr älter, ergo erwachsen", erklärte sie und sah McGonagall ernsthaft an.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du noch immer meine Schülerin bist und die ganze Sache niemals hätte passieren dürfen", widersprach McGonagall energisch.

„Sollen wir dann dieses nette kleine Dings hier benutzen, um die Vergangenheit zu verändern?", fragte Hermine und spielte kokett mit der goldenen Kette.

„Bist du verrückt? Du kannst nicht mit der Zeit herumspielen!", fuhr McGonagall auf. „Ganz davon abgesehen, würden wir uns immer noch daran erinnern, das würde also gar nichts ändern."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser logischen Fehlleistung, bevor sie wieder nach McGonagalls Hand griff und sie zärtlich streichelte.

„Lass das bitte!", fuhr McGonagall sie an und entzog ihr hastig die Hand.

„Minerva, es hat keinen Sinn, weiter zu leugnen. Das gestern, das war doch nicht nur der Fluch, das waren auch wir. Ich kann es fühlen und du doch sicher auch."

McGonagall schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht."

„Lügnerin", konterte Hermine zärtlich, sprang auf und sah ihrer Lehrerin gespannt ins Gesicht. Nach einer minimalen Pause beugte sie sich vor und küsste McGonagall zart auf die Lippen.

Als Minerva die weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte, unterdrückte sie nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen und krampfte ihre Hände umeinander, damit sie nicht nach Hermine griff und sie festhielt.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", presste sie dann hervor und lehnte sich weit in ihrem Stuhl zurück, um etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihrer Schülerin zu schaffen. „Harry und Ron werden dich sicher schon vermissen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich kaum, sie wollten zum Quidditch-Feld gehen und werden sicher noch nicht zurück sein."

„Jemand anderem wird es auffallen, dass du so lange hier bist."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", murmelte Hermine, beugte sich abermals vor und küsste Minerva erneut, die sich nur schwach zur Wehr setzte und nach diesem Kuss ziemlich außer Atem schien.

Hermine sah sie an und zögerte einen Moment lang, plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig war, was sie tat. Doch dann schüttelte sie ihre Zweifel ab und sah die ältere Frau herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du dich jetzt moralisch entrüsten möchtest, dann kannst du das machen, aber ich glaube dir zufälligerweise kein Wort davon", entgegnete sie keck, zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn achtlos hinter sich.

McGonagalls Augen huschten über die Knutschflecke an Hermines Hals und Dekolletee und spürte, wie ihr Widerstand zu bröckeln begann. Dennoch unternahm sie noch einen verzweifelten Versuch, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Hermine!", zischte McGonagall, „zieh dich sofort wieder an!"

„Ich denke nicht daran", erwiderte Hermine, stützte sich auf den Armlehnen des Stuhles ab und sah die Professorin voll an. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du wirklich willst."

Sie griff hinter sich, öffnete ihren BH und warf ihn ebenso achtlos in den Raum wie den Pullover.

„Wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommt!" McGonagall klang leicht panisch und versuchte erfolglos, nicht auf Hermines Brüste zu starren.

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist", murrte Hermine, „da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen. Wo warst du in den letzten zwei Stunden? Hier?"

„Nein. Wieso?"'

Anstelle einer Antwort schlang Hermine die Kette des Zeitumkehrers um sich und McGonagall und drehte den Mechanismus zweimal.

„Wir sind jetzt zwei Stunden weit in der Vergangenheit", informierte sie die Lehrerin dann, „also wird uns für diese zwei Stunden auch niemand vermissen. Außerdem sind wir quasi außerhalb der normalen Zeit und nichts von dem, was jetzt passiert, findet wirklich statt."

„Ausflüchte!", schnaubte McGonagall und wandte hastig den Blick von Hermine ab.

„Vielleicht", räumte Hermine ein und zuckte die Achseln, eine Geste, deren körperliche Auswirkung McGonagalls angeschlagenen Widerstand weiter in sich zusammenfallen ließ. „Aber du musst zugeben, es ist eine interessante und nicht ganz unzutreffende Ausrede."

Während sie sprach, war sie immer näher an die Frau herangetreten und ehe McGonagall dagegen aufbegehren konnte, saß Hermine auf ihrem Schoß und schlang die Arme um den Nacken der Frau.

„Niemand braucht etwas davon zu erfahren, denn eigentlich passiert ja auch nichts", schnurrte sie und schnitt Minervas Einwände sehr effektiv damit ab, dass sie ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.

McGonagall schloss in hilfloser Resignation die Augen, als sie abermals Hermines Lippen auf ihren spürte, spürte, wie sich Hermines nackte Brüste gegen ihre eigenen pressten und ihre Zunge Einlass in ihren Mund forderte. Erregung lief wie warme Rinnsale durch ihren Körper, sammelte sich wie ein Feuer in ihrem Unterleib und ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart.

Sie stöhnte leise gegen Hermines Mund und wider besseres Wissen zog sie die junge Frau fester an sich.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, streichelte Hermine ihr den Rücken, ihre Hand suchte sich den Weg hinauf zu ihren Schultern, dem Nacken und bis zu ihrem Haar, wo sie nach den Nadeln tastete, die Minervas Haarknoten zusammenhielten. Minervas Haar ergoss sich in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern und entzückt vergrub Hermine die Hand darin, wand sich spielerisch eine der dunklen Strähnen um die Finger und genoss das seidige Gefühl.

Schließlich unterbrach sie den Kuss und zog mit dem Mund eine sengende Spur über Minervas Gesicht bis hin zu ihrem Ohr, saugte spielerisch an ihrem Ohrläppchen und verursachte damit einen weiteren Schauder der Erregung bei Minerva. Ihre Hände bewegten sich wie von selber, machten sich an den Knöpfen von Minervas Robe zu schaffen und legten zunächst nur Minervas Schultern und den Ansatz ihrer Brüste frei.

Ihr Mund wanderte von Minervas Ohrläppchen den Hals hinab und Minerva legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Hermine genügend Platz einzuräumen, reckte sich diesem hungrigen Mund entgegen, der sich an der Weichheit ihrer Haut labte.

Minerva jagte alle Gedanken an später zum Teufel, als ihre Hände Hermines Taille fester umfassten, den nackten Rücken entlang glitten und die geschwungenen Konturen von Hermines Körper nach zeichneten.

Hermine machte sich weiter an den Knöpfen von Minervas Robe zu schaffen, liebkoste Minervas Brüste durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BHs, bevor sie ihr sanft die Träger über die Schultern streifte und die weichen Wölbungen aus ihren spitzenbesetzten Gefängnissen heraushob.

Sie drängte ihren Mund gegen die empfindsamen Spitzen und reizte sie mit Lippen und Zunge, bis Minervas Hände, die sich in ihren Rücken krallten, ihr andeuteten, dass es Zeit für mehr war.

Hermine lächelte sie spitzbübisch an, dann löste sie sich aus Minervas Griff und glitt von ihrem Schoß hinab. Irritiert sah Minerva zu Hermine empor, als sie sie so plötzlich losließ und fragte sich verschwommen, was sie nun vorhaben mochte.

Sie musste nicht lange warten.

Hermine kniete sich ihr zu Füßen, griff unter den Saum ihrer Robe und fuhr mit den Händen zärtlich Minervas Beine entlang, umkreiste die Knöchel, zeichnete kleine Kreise über Waden und Schienbeine und streichelte Minervas Knie. Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, beschrieben kreisende Bewegungen über Minervas Schenkel, kratzen leicht mit den Nägeln auf der empfindlichen Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, immer weiter hoch, so dass Minerva unwillkürlich die Schenkel weiter öffnete.

Hermine strich zart mit den Fingerspitzen über den dünnen Stoff von Minervas Höschen. Minerva zog scharf die Luft ein und rutschte unwillkürlich etwas weiter vor auf ihrem Stuhl, um Hermine besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Hermine hob den Kopf, lächelte sie an und schob dann den Stoff von Minervas schwerer Robe noch etwas höher und legte ihre Hand nun bestimmter zwischen Minervas Schenkel. Geschickt streichelte sie sie durch den Stoff hindurch und bemerkte erfreut, dass sich darauf langsam ein feuchter Fleck abzeichnete.

So sehr ihre Professorin anfangs auch protestiert haben mochte, inzwischen Hermine davon überzeugt, dass McGonagall ihre Liebkosungen genoss.

Schließlich schob sie den störenden Stoff beiseite und glitt mit den Fingern zunächst noch spielerisch durch Minervas Schamhaar, um dann die Klitoris sanft zu umkreisen, bevor sie mit zwei Fingern in Minervas feuchten Eingang glitt.

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht der älteren Frau. McGonagall hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt, die Augen geschlossen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rasch unter ihren hastigen Atemzügen.

Hermine rückte etwas näher heran und bewegte ihre Finger sachte in ihr, fand einen Rhythmus, der Minervas zu gefallen schien. Nach einem weiteren schnellen Blick auf Minervas Gesicht beugte sie den Kopf vor und umschloss dass empfindsame Nervenbündel mit den Lippen, saugte daran, umkreiste es mit ihrer Zunge, ohne auch nur einmal den Rhythmus ihrer Finger zu unterbrechen. Minerva bebte, hob ihre Hüften an und drängte sich Hermines Hand und Mund entgegen.

Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen entrang sich ihr als Hermine ihre Finger aus ihr herauszog, wandelte sich aber schnell zu einem lustvollen Keuchen als Hermine noch einmal mit ihrer Zunge die Klitoris umkreiste, dann tiefer glitt, mit der Zunge in sie eindrang und gleichzeitig sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Perle rieb.

Als Hermine dann unvermittelt von ihr abließ, öffnete Minerva enttäuscht die Augen. Hermine stand vor ihr, ihren liebevollen Blick auf ihr Gesicht geheftet und die Hände ausgestreckt.

„Komm!", sagte sie einfach und zog Minerva zu sich empor.

Minerva fühlte sich wie betrunken, ihre Knochen waren wie geschmolzen und haltsuchend lehnte sie sich an die junge Frau. Hermine umfasste sie und führte sie in die Richtung, in der sie Minervas Schlafzimmer vermutete, nicht ohne ihr auf diesem Weg noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu rauben.

Minerva ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken, froh darüber, dass ihre zitternden Beine sie nicht mehr tragen mussten und wandte den Blick zur Seite auf Hermine, die neben ihre kniete und sie anstrahlte.

„Weißt du, ich möchte einfach dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst", flüsterte Hermine Minerva ins Ohr und küsste sie auf den Nacken.

Ihre Hände glitten über Minervas Hals, ihre Brüste und öffneten die Robe weiter. Ihr Mund folgte ihren Händen, liebkoste die weiche weiße Haut und wandte sich dann Minervas Brüsten zu. Die dunklen Spitzen reckten sich stolz empor und Hermine schloss nacheinander die Lippen darum.

Obwohl sie kaum genügend Atem übrig hatte, schaffte Minerva es, Hermine zu fragen:  
„Warum willst du unbedingt mein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich … wenn es soweit ist?"

Hermine hob das Gesicht von Minervas Brust und strahlte sie an.

„Weil du gerade dann in diesem Moment so wunderschön bist."

Minerva verschlug die offensichtliche Liebe und Aufrichtigkeit in Hermines Worten die Sprache und überraschend willig ließ sie es zu, dass Hermine sie gänzlich von ihren Kleidern befreite, bevor sie sich auf das Bett legte und die Arme nach Hermine ausstreckte.

Hermine sah mit strahlenden Augen auf sie herab, bevor sie sich neben ihr ausstreckte und sie an sich zog.

Gehalten von Hermines Armen und eingehüllt in das warme Gefühl, dass die junge Frau sie so offensichtlich liebte, vergaß Minerva endgültig alle Einwände, alle Gewissenfragen, die gegen dieses Beisammensein sprachen und gab sich ganz Hermine hin.

Hermine las diesen Gedanken in ihren Augen, eingegraben in das weiche verletzliche und so offene Lächeln, das Minervas Lippen umspielte und machte sich dann, gleichfalls lächelnd daran, Minerva endlich von ihrer Spannung zu erlösen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stieß Minerva heftig mit den Hüften gegen Hermines Hand, klammerte sich an die junge Frau, liebkoste sie, soweit sie sie erreichen konnte.

„Hermine…", keuchte Minerva, umschloss Hermines Gesicht liebevoll und zog sie zu einem Kuss an sich. Hermine schlang ihren freien Arm fester um Minervas Taille, während ihre andere Hand geschickt zwischen Minervas Beinen arbeitete.

„Gleich…gleich…" Minerva erbebte. „Oh! Hmm... Hermine, Hermine!", flüsterte Minerva, während sich ihr Rhythmus steigerte. Ihre Augen suchten die Hermines, ihre Blicke glitten ineinander und saugten sich ineinander fest.

Hermine fühlte, wie Minerva sich um ihre Finger zusammenzog, stärker und heftiger als sie es erwartet hätte und die ältere Frau ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, Hermines Namen auf den Lippen.

Minerva verging fast unter Hermines liebevollem Blick und konnte ihr schweißfeuchtes Gesicht nur an Hermines Hals bergen.

Hermine streichelte sie und strahlte sie an, als ob sie ein wunderbares Geschenk bekommen hätte.

„Du strahlst wie ein Weihnachtsbaum", stellte Minerva schließlich fest, als sie ihren Atem und ihr Gemüt wieder etwas besser unter Kontrolle hatte. „Dabei hast du doch noch gar nicht… ich meine…" Minerva verhaspelte sich.

„Dem könntest du natürlich abhelfen", erwiderte Hermine, ergriff Minervas Hand, die leicht auf Hermines Brust geruht hatte und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Minervas Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie die Nässe fühlte und begriff, wie erregt Hermine war, wie sehr sie Hermine erregt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe nicht viel Mühe mit dir", murmelte sie und streichelte Hermine geschickt.

„Das glaube ich allerdings auch", erwiderte Hermine gepresst und mit belegter Stimme und passte sich dem Rhythmus von Minervas Hand an, stieß heftig mit den Hüften gegen diese folternde Hand, bevor sie rasch und mit einem unterdrücktem Aufschrei ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Das war schon fast zu einfach", flüsterte Minerva, strich Hermine das Haar aus der Stirn und zog sie enger an sich. „Was mache ich jetzt bloß mit dir?", fragte sie dann.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Ich kann einfach keine Affäre mit einer Schülerin unterhalten, Hermine, das geht einfach nicht."

„Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre weitaus mehr als nur eine Affäre", entgegnete Hermine und begegnete Minervas Blick mit leichtem Unmut.

„Nenne es wie du willst, Liebes, aber es ist einfach ein unmögliches Unterfangen, Zeitumkehrer und alternative Logik hin oder her."

„Willst du mich denn nicht?"

„Ich dachte, du hättest vorhin gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich will, Hermine. So sehr, dass mein Körper meinen Grundsätzen ins Gehege gekommen ist. Aber es geht nicht, ich darf nicht!"

„Du liebst mich nicht", stellte Hermine tonlos fest.

Minerva küsste ihre Schülerin zärtlich auf die Schläfe. „Ich sollte es wohl besser nicht sagen, aber doch, Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe deinen Humor und deinen Intellekt, dein großzügiges Wesen, deine Tapferkeit und diese sanften braunen Augen, die kein Gefühl verbergen können. Aber das, was eben passiert ist, hätte dennoch nicht geschehen dürfen. Albus würde vielleicht – vielleicht!- ein Auge zudrücken und mich nicht fristlos entlassen, aber nun, mit Dolores Umbridge im Haus bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig."

Sie nahm Hermines Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste sie sanft.

„Du siehst, Liebes, so gerne ich auch mit dir zusammen wäre, es geht einfach nicht."

„Schlag mir jetzt nur nicht vor, dass ich diese beiden Tage einfach vergessen soll", antwortete Hermine niedergeschlagen.

„Das werde ich nicht von dir verlangen, zumal ich weiß, dass dir das gar nicht möglich wäre. Ach, Hermine, du bist so jung! Du wirst jemand anderen finden, in den du dich verlieben wirst, jemand, mit dem du zusammen sein darfst, jemand, der dir im Alter näher steht als ich."

„Wenn ich aber doch niemand anders will!", begehrte Hermine auf. „Ich will nur dich."

Prüfend blickte Minerva in Hermines Augen, die sie so voller Überzeugung anblickten und seufzte mit einem Lächeln auf.

„Darüber reden wir nach deinem Abschluss. Falls du bis dahin deine Meinung nicht geändert hast, heißt das."

Von diesem Kompromiss einigermaßen zufrieden gestellt, kuschelte sich Hermine wieder in Minervas Arme.

Sie würde ihre Meinung ganz sicher nicht ändern, das wusste sie.


End file.
